To determine if Postprandial Hypotension is augmented by the assumption of upright posture in an elderly cohort. We hypothesize that there will be a subset of elderly subjects who will demonstrate a drop in BP after a standard meal which will be exacerbated by upright tilt. We hypothesize that patients with postprandial hypotension will have lower baroreflex sensitivity & impairment in the activation of the sympathetic nervous system as measured by power spectral analysis of RR variability.